(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a window sealing and guiding channel for a window opening having a sharp corner, comprising a channel base and first and second integral channel side walls made of flexible material, each side wall having a lip extending along its distal edge, the lip on the first side wall being separated from that side wall over a region extending along a portion of the channel including the sharp corner, the separated lip smoothly bridging across the sharp corner, the lip on the second side wall being separated from that side wall at the corner and miter-cut there to form a miter joint matching the sharp angle, an insert being secured between the separated lip of the first side wall and the remainder of that side wall over the said region.
The invention also relates to a window sealing and guiding channel for sealing and guiding a window glass having a sharp corner, the channel having a base and integral first and second channel walls each having a distal edge carrying a respective lip, the first wall being cut through to separate its distal edge portion including the lip from the remainder of the wall, the cut extending along the length of the wall from a first position on one side of the sharp corner, and through the sharp corner, the second wall being cut through at the sharp corner to separate a distal edge portion thereof including the respective lip from the remainder of that wall, the distal edge portion of the second wall being itself cut through at the sharp corner to form a mitered joint therein matching the sharp corner, the distal edge portion of the first wall being formed into a smooth curve bridging across the sharp corner, an insert being secured in position between and spacing apart the distal edge portion of the first wall and the said remainder thereof, the insert having a size which from the said first position to the sharp corner progressively increases the spacing between the distal edge portion of the first wall and the remainder thereof and thereafter progressively decreases that spacing to zero at a second position on the opposite side of the sharp corner to the first position.
(2) Description of Related Art
Such channels are shown for example in GB-A-2 311 799. However, the insert, which may be separately manufactured, may present a slightly different appearance as compared with the channel walls.